The Three Best Friends
by heyits.reagan
Summary: You mess with Harris, you have his best friends to answer to. (Rated T for minor violence) (I think my titles are progressively getting worse, help)


_Done_.

Harris could finally breathe again. After days of worrying about what he would turn in for his Harper Grant entry, he was finally finished with his paper. With the help of Spyder, Harris managed to turn poor decision making into a work out scientific art. He'd have to remember to thank his friend later.

School had just let out when Harris was printing the last of his paper. The deadline for the essays was in forty-five minutes and he still had to make it to Harper Futuristics (which would take an extra ten minutes longer because his mom couldn't get off work soon enough to give him a ride). When the printer spit out the last piece, Harris quickly gathered the pages into a folder and grabbed his bag.

The building was silent as he headed for the front doors. School had ended only twenty minutes earlier, but the halls were as still as death itself. Harris stopped in front of an open doorway leading into his english class.

Sitting in the first two desks were his best friends, one fast asleep and the other staring at something out of view. Harris figured Ryan was probably deciding whether changing the time would be a good idea or not. Ryan noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned to the door. Harris smirked and waved. Ryan pursed his lips, pointed to Spyder, and mouthed ' _His fault_.' Harris chuckled and continued down the hallway before the teacher caught him.

On any other day, Harris would've went to the library until detention was over so the three of them could go to the robot together. According to the clock on the wall, his friends only had fifteen more minutes to suffer through before they were released. That also meant Harris only had half an hour to get to Harper Futuristics. He rushed out the front door and hurried down the steps.

Two freshmen boys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They had football jerseys on; Harris rolled his eyes. While Mark's group is a pain, there's nothing worse than freshmen football players. They're just old enough to be on varsity, but not quite good enough to actually get in the game. From what Ryan has told him, the freshmen's only job during games is to fill up the sidelines. Still, that doesn't stop them from thinking they're hot dip because they get to strut down the halls in their uniforms.

"Hey, Harris!" one greeted, stepping in Harris's way. His name was Tate and he towered over Harris. Tate was supposed to be a sophomore, but he failed english and refused to go to summer school. "I'm not surprised to see you're the last one in the school."

"Actually, my friends are still in there. They have detention til four, so they'll be out soon." Harris smiled at them. The freshmen athletes knew of Harris's group because of Ryan. Over the summer, they tried getting Ryan to hang out with them in an attempt to get to Mark, but Ryan shut them down immediately and Mark was rarely home in the summer anyways. Harris found it amusing how irritated they were about it.

"What's that, huh?" Tate's sidekick Finn asked, snatching the folder from Harris's grasp. Finn was a pudgy boy almost as tall as Ryan. He was actually incredibly smart (he was almost the top of his class in middle school, but Harris beat him in the end), but concealed it well so he was on equal grounds with his friends. Harris tried to persuade him to embrace his intelligence once in the sixth grade and Finn pinned him to the lockers and threatened to break his nose if Harris ever told anyone Finn was actually smart.

Of course, Harris told Ryan and Spyder the next day what had happened and Spyder set the poor kid straight, but that's a story for another time.

"It's just a few pages of words past your comprehension," Harris sighed, shooting a pointed look at the boy. "If you're done, I really have to get going." He reached for the folder, but Finn held it out of reach. He snickered as Harris stretched his arm, hopelessly grabbing at his paper.

"C'mon," Harris whined. "Just give it back! What could you possibly want with it, anyways?"

"Nothing really, but you want it, and that's enough for _me_ to want it," Tate explained, grabbing the folder and hugging it close to his chest. "Go on, Harris. Try and get it back."

Harris rocked on his heels, but otherwise remained still. He knew he didn't stand a chance because, sideline fillers or not, these two were football players and Harris was a geek in a tie. Tate nodded.

"Yep, that's what I thought. Let's go, Finn. Maybe we can set this thing on fire and you can finally have your s'mores."

"Yes!" Finn cheered. The two boys walked toward the school, intending to cut through the gym because Tate's car was parked out back. Harris watched them disappear inside before looking at his phone. His heart sunk at the time. Fifteen minutes to get to Harper Futuristics and his essay entry was in the hands of the biggest jerks in the freshman class.

With a disappointed huff, he sat on the stairs and waited. At least now he could go to the robot with his friends, rather than alone.

•••••

Spyder yawned as he and Ryan walked down the hall. Ryan said, "I can't believe you dragged me into detention."

"Not like you had anything else better to do. I thought you enjoyed our quality time together!"

"You slept the entire time! But I did learn to hack into computers and I now have an A in english."

Spyder's jaw dropped. "Dude, you gotta help me out with my grades. I'm failing literally every one of my classes."

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if you suddenly jumped from Fs to Cs overnight?"

"Generous, really, but you don't have to do that. D is a passing grade."

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. As they turned the corner, they ran into Finn and Tate, who were snickering about something. Finn's eyes widened and Tate froze.

"Uh, hey guys," Ryan said, smiling at his peers.

"Hey," the two repeated in unison.

"Whatcha got there, Tate?" Spyder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None ya business," Tate snapped.

"Are you actually turning in an assignment?" Ryan questioned, shocked.

"Well, uh, yeah. Gotta turn in stuff to pass english, ya know?"

Ryan frowned. That folder looked an awful lot like the one Harris was holding when Ryan saw him in the hall only fifteen minutes earlier. "That's… A lot of writing for you, dude." He looked at Spyder and nodded at the folder.

"Finn helped me."

Spyder stepped forward and plucked the folder from Tate's grasp. He opened it to the first page and said, "Hm. Hey Ry, am I crazy or does this paper have _Harris's_ name on it?" Spyder tilted the folder so Ryan could look at it.

Ryan crossed his arms. "Yeah, that definitely says Harris." Spyder shut the folder and the two glared at the boys in front of them.

"So why exactly do you have Harris's essay?" Spyder demanded.

"H-He left it in the computer lab and someone told us he was in the library, so we were bringing it to him," Finn exclaimed, keeping his gaze locked on Ryan. Spyder made him nervous after the chewing gum incident.

"Library's that way," Ryan stated, pointing behind the boys.

"We don't like people messing with our group," Spyder said, frighteningly calm. He handed the folder to Ryan. "I thought you would've learned your lesson in middle school, Finn." Spyder popped his knuckles.

"You don't scare me," Tate swore, puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger. Spyder rolled his eyes.

"Ryan, take this to Harris. I'll deal with these idiots."

Ryan nodded and took the folder. He saluted his doomed classmates and headed for the front doors. Over his shoulder, he called, "Don't leave any evidence!"

Spyder chuckled and grinned mischievously. "I never do!"

•••••

"Hey Harris," Ryan said, startling Harris outside.

"Oh, hey. Wait, is that my essay?" Harris jumped to his feet and eagerly took his folder.

"Yep. Lucky for you, we ran into Finn and Tate. Unlucky for those jerks, I left Spyder alone with them." Ryan smiled.

Harris couldn't help but smile a little. "I hope he keeps his promise to Finn from sixth grade."

"Oh, I guarantee he will."

"Thanks for getting this back."

"No problem, dude. What are friends for? Okay, if you leave right now, you should still be able to make it to Harper's to turn that in with some time left to spare."

Harris nodded. "Right. See you at the robot!"

When Harris had already taken off on his bike, Spyder emerged from the school. Ryan was leaning against the rail, anxiously waiting to see the damage.

"There was some evidence left," Spyder admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets, "but I doubt a few drops of blood will be very noticeable."

Ryan looked up at one of the cameras aimed at the entrance of the school. His eyes flashed blue for a moment before he turned to Spyder. "And all camera footage from the last ten minutes just 'mysteriously' disappeared."

"Look at us, covering up a crime."

"I don't think you actually committed a crime."

Spyder revealed his cut and bloody knuckles. "It looks like I did."

"Sheesh, Spyder! You were supposed to teach them a lesson, not kill them!"

"Tate started fighting back! I had no choice but to defend myself."

Ryan snorted. "Maybe this time Finn will actually learn something."

Spyder nodded. "For his sake, I hope so. But hey, I'm always down for a good fight."

"I hope Harris makes it in time to turn his paper in."

"He totally will, then we'll hear about it nonstop for weeks."

"That's our nerd of a best friend."

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Sorry if it got a little OOC toward the end of that, I didn't know how to finish it.

I totally love the idea of Spyder and Ryan standing up for Harris. I hope the writers go more into depth about their friendship in the second season (also, I'm hoping we see some character development for Spyder and Harris!).

Season finale is in a few hours! Ahh I'm so excited xD


End file.
